The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communications between computing devices are often transmitted as radio frequency (RF) signals. Communications (e.g., data or medium control information) of a transmitting device are modulated to a radio frequency and amplified before being broadcast as RF signals via an antenna. These RF signals, often because they have a degraded signal strength due to antenna efficiencies or propagation, are typically amplified by a receiving device to enable demodulation of the RF signals and recovery of the communications. Circuitry associated with the amplification of RF signals, however, may have stability issues due to high-impedance nodes within the circuitry. While these stability issues can be resolved with negative feedback, circuitry capable of providing negative feedback is typically active circuitry (e.g., operational amplifiers). Adding active feedback circuitry to an amplifier circuit, however, increases design complexity and an amount of substrate area consumed by the amplifier circuit, which may result in increased design costs, fabrication costs, and/or amplifier power consumption.